


Burn With Me

by owlways_and_forever



Series: The Mischief They Create [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arson, First War with Voldemort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever
Summary: James stared as the house he had grown up in went up in flames.
Series: The Mischief They Create [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888561
Kudos: 2





	Burn With Me

**Author's Note:**

> HSWW Assignment 12 | Gryffindor | Alchemy Task 3 | Write a fic where one of these elements (earth, air, water, fire) is prevalent.  
> Camp Hogwarts - [Character] James Potter I  
> IPC #533 - [Color] Orange  
> 365 #188 - Livid
> 
> Warnings: arson, character death

James stared as the house he had grown up in went up in flames. Glass blew out of the windows as orange and blue flames shot out, heat radiating from it. He had gotten there too late to do anything, including save his parents, and he felt sick at the thought of it. Damn Death Eaters had been cunning, casting anti-apparition charms for five kilometers around the property, so that James had been forced to run the distance instead. Five kilometers wasn’t really much for him, not when he ran at least that far every morning (typically farther), but somehow his legs had felt like lead and he’d struggled to make it that distance. The whole time he’d been running, he’d felt like his heart was seizing in his chest, holding him in the constricting vice of a panic attack.

When James had arrived at the Potter mansion, the flames had been eating at the shrubbery around the house, barely chest high, but he knew that the damage was done. There would be no saving the house now. 

“Homenum revelio,” he whispered, waving his wand halfheartedly at the house, trying to tamp down the small burst of hope that sparked unbidden at the spell. Sure enough, the charm revealed nothing, no living people anywhere on the grounds. His parents were gone.

James knew he should feel sad, and he had no doubt that he would in time. Sad for his parents, for the house elf who had long cared for his family and been their companion. Sad for the house he had loved and its many secrets. But at the moment, the only emotion coursing through him was anger.

He was livid.

He hated the Death Eaters, hated Voldemort, more than he had ever thought possible.

How could they do this? Why kill his parents - innocent, unthreatening individuals - just to punish him for his role in this war? They had never done anything outwardly to oppose Voldemort and his followers. James had often been at war with that - he felt they could have used their leverage as important figures in wizarding society to change hearts and minds - but his comfort had always been that by not speaking out they would be safe from harm and left alone.

How wrong he had been.

And how wrong the Death Eaters had been to do this. They’d been enemies before, rival soldiers in a war that he hated mostly in the abstract sense. But now his hatred for them was personal, and pulsed through his body with every beat of his heart. 

Now he was determined to kill them all. He would burn them, like they’d burned his house and the bodies of his parents. They would die for this.


End file.
